Toby
Toby (トビー, Tobii) is a reccuring character in the ''Metal Saga'', first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters as one of the primary antagonists. He is the childhood best friend of Masamune Kadoya and Zeo Abyss, and the original leader of Team Dungeon until he came down with a lethal illness. Beforehand, he and his best friends made a pact to become number one, during Zeo's journey to help Toby, he got help from a man named Dr. Ziggurat to heal Toby. But instead Ziggurat healed Toby using Hades Inc's arrangement System which hypnotized Toby into his alter ego Faust. Faust was to power the new energy system through the Spiral Force but was stopped and freed by Zeo and Masamune. Toby has now got his life back, with only the price of a different hair color which was brown but now changed to a grey colour. He now lives with Zeo and Masamune as Team Dungeon. As a child, he owned Rock Aries 145WD but after his arrangement he was paired with Twisted Tempo 145WD. But now he owns Spiral Lyre ED145MF. Physical Apperance Toby is a rather small and skinny caucasian teenager with shoulder length grey hair which was originally brown but turned grey because of the arrangment be Hades Inc. He also has piercing blue eyes that always have a kind emotion but fearsome passion in them. Toby wears a light brown jacket with its sleeves rolled up over a black hoodie that pokes out at the arms and hood. Toby also sports brown pants that hang over his shoes. Personality Toby is a naturally kind and loving person, willing to be anyone's friend. He was quick to befriend Zeo and Masamune as they shared his love for Beyblade. Toby is also very optimistic, even when he was dying he was sick with a smile, trying to not allow his friends to know his despair. Toby is also extremely forgiving, forgiving Zeo for mistakenly handing over Toby to Ziggurat and forgiving Masamune for leaving. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background: Sickness and Friendship Toby grew up in America, training his love for Beyblade at the Dungeon Gym. He soon met a weaker blader named Zeo who he easily befriended and helped. He and Zeo also meet a young boy traveling from Japan named Masamune Kadoya. Toby befriended Masamune when no one else would and introduced him into the trio at Dungeon Gym. Soon enough the three became best friends and formed Team Dungeon. Together they trained vigourously and under Toby's leadership finally defeated their overbearing rival Vince and his team in the regional championships. Proving themselves as beybladers, Toby and his two best friends vowed to become number one, but Toby came down with a terrible illness that threatened his life. Masamune left to go back to Japan while Zeo remained at Toby's side, hoping to help somehow. With nowhere else to turn, Zeo left Toby in Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc's care. The Perfect Blader In the hands of Hades Inc, Toby's potential as a beyblader took the mad doctor Ziggurat's eye. He cured Toby's illness using the Arrangement System which unlocked Toby's potential as a beyblader, but to keep him under his watch Ziggurat hypnotized Toby into his alter ego named Faust. Faust was the perfect blader of Hades Inc and was chosen to power the ultimate energy system. This energy system would be fueled by Faust's partner beyblade, Twisted Tempo. This energy source would fuel the ultimate weapon known as the Spiral Force. Faust's only job was to use his powers to spin Tempo and power the machine but was interrupted when his former friend Masamune and Masamune's partner Gingka arrived to stop him. Faust easily dominates the both of them in battle but because of an outside interfearance to the Spiral Force. The shock released causes all three of their beys to stop spinning. With the spiral force stopped momentarily, Gingka moves to stop the energy fueling it while Masamune tries to free Toby's mind. Faust battles Masamune, easily able to defeat him and nearly does so until Zeo arrives to help. Faust uses his powers to control time and space with the energy to travel through his memories. In these memories, Zeo and Masamune remind Toby of who he is, and free's his mind of "Faust". With the Spiral Force stopped and Toby free and healed, they all return home to the Dungeon Gym. Beyblade: Metal Fury The New Team Dungeon Toby reappears where he holds his new beyblade, Spiral Lyre ED145MF which has the same Fusion Wheel as Zeo's new bey Spiral Fox TR145W²D. In preparation for the Destroyer Dome, he, Zeo, and Tsubasa have a practice battle together. They were about to use their special moves when Coach Steel interrupted them because their special moves would destroy his Gym. Beyblades *'Rock Aries 145WD' was Toby's original Beyblade. It was discarded when Toby came down with his illness, as he thought that he was not going to blade ever again, so he did not need it. *'Twisted Tempo 145WD' was Toby's second beyblade after his arrangement into Faust. It is derived from his original beyblade and used to power the Spiral Core. After Toby's mind was freed, he discarded the beyblade for a new one. *'Spiral Lyra ED145MF' is Toby's current beyblade that was hand crafted at the Dungeon Gym. It is his own original partner Beyblade that is very similar to Zeo's Spiral Fox. Special Moves *'Crash String': Lyra gains great momentum by following the rythm of the enchanting sound of a Lyre (Harp). The power gained glows a bright red and represents its great attack power, Lyra then rams into the opponent at full speed, overpowering them. *'Double Stream Typhoon': A Joint Special Move shared by Lyra and Fox. The two increase the air resistance around them into a field of fierce cutting air around them, then the two spin around eachother to create a bladed wheel like wind and crash into the opponent. Battles Trivia *His alter ego Faust is similar to Zeo Zagart from the Original Series. *His seiyū Koki Miyata voiced Mystel of the orignal series. *He, Zeo and Jack are the only characters in anime to use Light Launcher 2. *Toby is the third blader to have an Alter-ego (Faust), the first being Ryo Hagane (Phoenix), and the second being Benkei Hanawa (The Masked Bull). *Toby is similar to Monica from the Original Series in a way. Monica also had a serious illness and Crusher agreed to help Boris, who said he will help cure Monica, Ziggurat also did that in a similar way. *As Faust, Toby's appearance is similar to Sephiroth, a villain of Final Fantasy VII. *Toby's illness was never named and throughout the season the name for the illness was illness. Gallery Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Team Dungeon Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male